minnesota-the adventures of a young blue bird(season 1)
by LEE blenderiano
Summary: After the destruction of their home planet, a couple of birds send their childsl on survival instinct in a meteor to a distant planet called earth
1. rain meteor on moose lake

**cover original made by ****G-Aryana007****edit by me,****hi guys this is lee i hope you like this fanfiction and yeah a untend to make sequels to this, i hope you enjoy don't worry i will finish dark lord 2 as well**

Far away from rio, on a cold snowy day, a truck carrying crates of exotic animals to minessota had passed the road listening to a loud music, the weather continued to worsen

when the man looked at his radio picking another song, suddenly a huge meteor rain began to break out of the sky and hit the ground, the frightened man tried to get rid of the meteors by quickly turning his truck in all directions, but soon a fragment of tiny meteor, crashed into his truck metal piercing it off instantly, along with an empty crate, the frightened man continued to turn his truck as the crates swayed inside, the meteors were getting bigger and collided with the ground making very loud sounds

As the man turned the steering wheel for the tenth time, the back door of the truck opened, throwing just a crate out, the frightened man speed up the truck, and the last meteors hitting the ground, the crate was on the ground still

inside the crate the tiny meteor shard had opened to reveal itself like a cocoon, inside the shard was a small blue birdlike life form, its body was forming the appearance and adapting the living conditions of the earth, as soon as the little being opened his eyes, looking around, the little being rose from his hot little cocoon, startled the being just cringed in a corner from the cold

inside a neighboring house, a smart girl wearing small round glasses was not frightened by the meteor rain, but she was intrigued, disobeying her mother she went out to explore what had happened, but what caught her eye most was the crate on the ground, she carefully approached the crate, and opened it

there she saw what appeared to be just a rare blue bird species, she gently took the little one in her hand admiring him, the little one made frightened sounds, afraid of the human, but soon he saw that she was no threat, Suddenly the meteor rock in its crate began to glow in a green tone, and the little bird began to murmur in pain

noticing this the girl walked away from the crate

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" said the girl hugging the little bird

and soon the two entered their new home, but what the girl had not noticed was the hole in the back of the crate


	2. a happy family

fifteen years have passed since the day of the meteor rain, blu had known two more species of scarlet macaws when he was little, layla and ken gunderson they were like blu brothers, more like adoptive brothers, blu was a charming boy and with a good heart he learned all the moral values of family and life preservation

Blu was a peaceful and half-cowarded bird, his survival instinct was greater than many, one morning after blu woke up linda and sipping his hot chocolate, blu was quiet in his cage reading a cookbook when his brothers flyed through the window, blu also have a adotive mom who was also a scarlet named sarah, who linda thought it a good idea to adopt her to nurture blu's needs

"hey little brother" said ken and layla at the same time

soon blu gave a smile and opened his cage flying up to his brothers, blu hugged them tightly

"Siblings, its great to see you guys, but what are you two doing here, I thought you were on a trip?" asked blu in a cheerful but confused tone

"well ... someone wanted to see you" said layla walking sideways

Suddenly another bird came in through the open door, and flew at them, blu grinned on his face, and ran to hug her

"mom" said blu in a happy tone

the female bird smiled back and returned the hug even tighter, the blu siblings puted a smile in their beaks seeing that their family was reunited

"my dear son, it's so good to be with all of you" said the bird

soon the human appeared looking at all of them, the smile does not leave the face of linda

"look if it's not good to see the family together?" said linda in a cheerful tone

everyone squanked in response

**AFTER A WHILE**

The family was gathered inside the library, everyone had their hot chocalate cups, in the dark room with only the bedside lamp's light, the family was telling and remembering stories of when they were kids, everything was a nostalgia for the family, the father of layla and ken had died trying to defend sarah still pregnant, sarah always told this story to blu, even though he was her foster child, she considered him as her own blood as much as ken and layla, and it just made blu feel more loved

Blu really wished he had known his father, by the stories that his family told about him he was a great bird, so blu' siblings went to sleep, blu had emptied the drawers of a large closet and covered with straw and blankets, the space was wide for everyone to have their place, blu spent some time with his mother

"mom?" said blu in a happy and sad tone at the same time

his mother just looked at him

"I ... I know I'm not your real son, but I really wish I had met my dad" said blu in a sad tone

Sarah arched a serious expression on her face listening to the words of blu, blu realizing it soon recoiled his gaze, sarah soon approached blu and put a wing on his shoulder

"blu, your name was chosen by linda, me and your father, we raised you, i, your siblings and your father love you so much, and no matter what others say or think, you are a gunderson, you are my son my handsome boy" said sarah with tears on her face

Sarah soon gave a comforting arm in blu, in which he closed his eyes and enjoyed his mother's hug

THE NEXT MORNING

blu's siblings woke him up earlier than he used to, jumping up and shouting

"* tired sigh * what's the deal" said blu still sleepy

"tyler let's explore" said layla seeing it wasn't snowing outside but there was snow

so the brothers got ready and had a big glass of milk with cookies, blu was eating cereal, but soon layla and ken started complicating and ordering cereal like spoiled childrens, but the box was empty, blu soon said there was one more box stored in the closet

the brothers gave each other sly smiles and flew to the closet, which seemed to be storing food, so they found the box, but it was tightly sealed, but they were smart as blu, and then took a sharp knife and tried to cut the seal

"layla, ken, this ain't a toy" shouted blu looking to them

then layla and ken managed to cut off the cereal packet seal, but then layla slammed a knife into the colander, the knife was tipped up, then blu walked and climbed into the kitchen sink looking the both birds, the seal was stronger than they thought then one forced the seal out and the other pulled the box, suddenly the seal had splited and layla crashed to the ground, blu tried to hold her, but layla's flight force pushed him back, blu slipped into the sink water and flapped its wing against the knife edge

"ouch" shouted blu feeling the knife on his wing

blu quickly turned to the side preventing the knife from hurting him further, the blu's siblings put startled faces in their beaks and rushed to help their brother on the ground

"blu, oh my god, I'm sorry" said layla helping blu get up

soon blu got up but he was holding his wing, soon the two brothers saw that there was a tiny cut on his wing that was bleeding

"oh that hurts, how a cut this size can hurt so much" said blu putting his other wing over his cut

On the other hand, Layla was surprised how much blu had fallen on thr knife, at least it should have a bigger cut, Ken thought the same

"blu, huh... well you're lucky you didn't get hurt so much" said layla in a confused and worried tone

Blu looked at them both confused by what they had said

"don't matter, let's go lucky one, let's bandage this cut" said ken putting one wing on blu's back

layla followed blu who had a wing over the cut, so ken shook his head with a small smile, and resumed his path, but before he could make it, he looked at the knife on the colander, and the knife had completely bent, ken picked up the knife and studied it carefully, and the material didn't look weak at all, so Ken threw the knife in the trash and followed his siblings


	3. weird things, hallucinations maybe

A week has passed since that incident in the kitchen, since then blu hadn't been sick or hurt, he didn't even feel as cold as his siblings, blu and his siblings were on the bookcase, blu was reading a book about the anatomy of the macaws, his siblings were looking for books, blu's mother was sleeping peacefully on the bookcase drawer

Blu soon flew to the cage so he could read in peace, he quickly entered and closed the small cage door, blu spent a few minutes reading, but soon blu started to feel a sharp pain in his eardrums

"'grow grunt'" blu grunt grief silently

Blu ignored the pain and continued to read his book, but soon the pain became more intense, and soon Blu could swear he have heard his brother and sister's voices, but they seemed to be speaking in a very loud voice and trembled it , blu put a wing on his right eardrum avoiding the pain, but the pain became as intense as the voice of his siblings

suddenly blu couldn't take it anymore

"stop yelling" shouted blu looking at his siblings

Blu's siblings looked at blu with a frightened look, they were confused that blu was that far away

"but my brother we are not yelling" said layla in a soft tone

layla's voice echoed from the side to blu's eardrum, and soon the pain became unstopable, blu screamed in pain and quickly left his cage feeling even more pain from throbbing in his eardrum, blu came out of his cage and knelt on balcony near the glass window

his worried siblings flew up to blu, they were so worried that approached in screams near blu

"blu talk to us" said layla in a high tone

Blu agonized in pain upon hearing their voices

"layla be quiet" shouted ken

Blu agonized even more

"stop ... talking" said blu in a weak and painful tone

"blu be calm, calm down your senses, relax" said ken whispering

Blu soon calmed down and concentrated on his body and what was around him, soon his senses calmed down, and he soon started to listen normally again, blu had his eyes closed trying to calm himself, then blu got up from the floor with the help of his siblings, but he still had his eyes closed

"blu are you okay?" asked layla whispering

"what?" asked blu not listening to what she had said

soon layla calmed her breath seeing that her brother was fine

"blu what happened?" asked ken in his normal tone

Blu shook his head in denial, he didn't understand what just happened

'tired sigh' "I have no idea, for a minute I thought I've heard things far beyond our house" said blu

Blu suddenly opened his eyes, but his vision was different, blu looked around and the wall of the bookstore seemed as transparent as glass, blu tried to keep calm about what was happening, blu took the book out of his cage and held it in his wings trying to read the book, but blu got to see through it and his vision reached up to his wings, but did not exceed them

"okay, this must be a hallucination, there must be some of those weird medicines in my cereal" said blu in a low tone

soon blu's siblings approached him, blu turned to them confused and was startled by what he had seen, blu screamed and fell back

"blu what's going on with you" said layla angrily

Blu could see through his brothers, he could see his organs and bones and that was a disturbing sight for blu, blu noticed that his vision was not passing through his eyelids and decided to close his eyes once again

"oh i am witu a terrible ache in my eyes" said blu pretending to be in pain

his brothers looked confused at blu, and looked at each other

"blu I think you need to get some fresh air, come on I'll take you on my back" said ken

Blu still thought it was a hallucination, he thought it was a bad idea to step outside, but going against his older brother would also be a bad idea

'sigh' ok, great" replied blu

soon blu and his brothers had gone outside, but they did not realize that their mother had woken up and was watching them, she had a worried expression on her face, outside ken was carrying blu on his back, because blu could not fly, and blu was still scared of heights, but soon they landed in a remote, less snowy corner of a street with some snowy shrubs on their leaves

Blu got off his brother's back and still had his eyes closed, layla gathered her worried wings with her siblings

"blu my little brother, is it still hurting?" asked layla in a sweet and worried tone

Blu slowly opened his eyes, and his vision had not changed, blu could see through everything around him, blu soon saw that it was not a hallucination of his brain, and it scared him, ken started looking around, and then his eyes locked to a ro-shaped stone, ken approached the stone and picked it up

"blu look, this is cool, look at this weird stone i got" said ken taking the stone to blu

Blu could barely see the stone, as his vision, were looking like an x-ray, he could see through the stone, blu gave a small laugh feeling the stone on his foot, but soon the stone started to glow in a green tone, and blu dropped the stone quickly feeling a lot of pain and weakness, blu's vision for a moment had returned to normal

"Take it away from me" shouted blu angrily

ken just looked at blu confused and kind of sad, for blu not sharing his idea

"there must have some kind of poison in this stone, it started to hurt me" said blu moving away from the stone

As blu moved away from the stone its glow faded, ken soon took the stone and threw it away, not understanding anything, but if blu said there was something bad there it could have, and it was wise not to risk it

soon his x-ray vision had appeared again, scaring blu a little, but blu was calmer and getting used to the vision, soon blu saw ahead and through the objects that four birds were flying towards them, indicating that the individuals were watching them for a while

"layla, ken?" called blu in a whisper

Blu's siblings looked confused at each other and at blu again, soon layla approached blu

"blu what is it?" asked layla whispering to blu

"four birds are coming here" said blu staring at them

suddenly the birds had reached them and passed through the bushes

"oh my, look what we have here, three teenagers who are out of the protection their mommy" said the first bird in a sadistic tone

the other birds laughed wickedly, blu soon saw that they were surrounded and that there were more than four birds, blu soon blu's vision returned to normal as he looked around

"Didn't you gius know that this area is dangerous for children?" said the bird with a wicked smile

"we were passing by, our brother was not feeling well" said ken defending his siblings

soon the bird took a look in blu and layla

"wow they are beautiful it must be worth of a high price" said the bird

"leave them alone" shouted ken

suddenly the bird approached and hited ken that fell to the ground, the bird caught layla by its wing, blu was paralyzed with fear, then the bird licked the part of the face of layla, who was afraid of the birds, the others was just laughing, blu seeing this he felt anger rising up his spine, and blu moved forward in front of the birds and looked angrily at him

"looks guys, the little guy here has courage" said the bird passing the wing in its beak

soon the bird extended its wing, and soon the birds were on poles and roofs holding a huge bows and arrow madr by hand, three birds on each pole and roofs, two held the bow on the sides to give instability, and one pulled the arrow

"we watched you a long time ago, the things is that ... hmm ... you are too handsome, and it must be worth a lot of money for my owners, which is worth, hmmm, a lot of credits for me, so unless that you are so brave to face me, come with me without any resistance, and I will not hurt your little sister ... to much" replied the bird with a sadistic smile

despite the fear he was feeling, blu remained motionless, the bird with an irritated sigh advanced in blu with an attack with his wing simulating a punch, blu took a step back, dodging the punch, but soon two other birds landed and tried to catch layla, but soon blu pushed one of the birds away, he hadn't even used so much strength, the other bird came forward in blu and gave him a push, but instead of blu being pushed the bird had fallen back, soon blu pushed his sister gently to the side of ken with the intention of protecting her

without blu noticing he soon received an attack from the main bird on his face, blu's face had turned to the side a little, but a metal noise being punched was heard from blu's face, blu barely felt the touch of the punch on his beak, the bird turned to the side murmuring in pain on its wing, suddenly blu pushed the bird with its wings, and the bird was thrown away, blu stood up admiring what he had done with the birds, then the bird got up from the ground and pointed to blu shaking a little

"you ... you can be a strong big boy, but you are not the proof of arrows, fire" shouted the bird

Blu looked at the roofs and posts, and suddenly all the birds released the arrows stretched on the rope, the horrified blu's siblings just screamed in panic, blu watched intently as the killer arrows came towards him, at that same time blu realized that it was his end, but soon he felt an adrenaline rush in his heart, and he could see the arrows moving slowly

Blu put a brave look on his face, and turned to the side, leaning and dodging the first arrow, blu could see the arrow slicing the wind around him, then blu turned again, dodging the second, and finally he caught the third arrow on his foot

everyone was astonished by what they just saw, the birds on the roof looked horrified and flyed away scared, the main bird was even more scared

"What are you?" said the bird taking its course

Blu stood there with his heroic stance, layla and ken did not believe what his brother had done, so they approached blu and layla gave her brother a tight hug

"blu, how did you do that, it was amazing" said layla

"it's true little brother, I've never seen anyone so fast" said ken with a smile

Blu did not understand what had happened, even himself thought it was pure luck and reflex

"it was just luck, a reflex" replied blu

the two siblings smiled and hugged blu again, and soon they headed home again


	4. so many powers, and a weakness, loki

when Blu, layla, and ken, went back to their home, they were excited about what blu had done and they couldn't wait to tell their mother, after two minutes they flew inside, they saw their mother with a seriously look to them, blu ignored his mother's gaze and headed for his cage picking up his little book again

"Mom, you won't believe it, we went outside for a few minutes, and then some birds cornered us, but blu defended us, but they had bows and arrows on the roof, they shot at blu, but he ... he. .. dodged all of it, and still held one on his foot" replied layla quickly

ken just smiled to his mom walking beside layla

"it's true mom, blu was pretty fast, I never saw any bird so fast" said ken smiling

soon their mother softened her eyes and looked at her son blu in the cage

"blu ... is that true?" asked sarah in a not very cheerful tone

Blu looked at her with the same look, still holding his book

"well ... mom they are exaggerating... i was not this fast" said blu returning his reading

soon everyone made their eyes sad, they were excited about what their brother had done, but they did not think what his brother was feeling about this, and what had happened, but soon they decided to let it go

**AT NIGHTFALL**

Blu had spent the day reading, he was astonished, now that he knew his mind it wasn't hallucinating, what could be happening to him, blu soon closed his book and put his wings on his beak, his emotions already showed his failure to find a solution to this, blu soon tried to get out of his cage, but the cage pin had jammed, blu was stuck

his emotions of frustration were starting to turn into anger, blu soon started to rattle the cage door a little more violently

"just open already" shouted blu forcing the last time

and soon the pin of the mini door of the cage burst violently, causing a noise on the floor, blu cringed in hope that no one had heard that noise, blu's siblings and mother had left, blu was alone with his human friend, blu then sighed and left his cage, but soon he had the idea to fix the door, but blu stopped for a moment over the kitchen sink breathing normally

In his mind blu needed to be sure that what had happened this day was real, it was already dark, but at night he was able to make everything visible, blu soon made a little jump

"okay, x-ray vision" said blu staring straight ahead

but nothing happened, blu picked up his posture still frustrated, but that have not discouraged him

"come on, i know it was real, x-ray vision" yelled blu to himself again

but nothing happened again, then blu gave a sigh looking around, and his spirit was disturbed again, blu soon gave up and turned his back

"I think I might be crazy" said Blu to himself

soon a thought came into blu's head, the words of his old brother, 'calm down your senses relax' this generated a theory in blu's mind, and if he wanted to see beyond what is on these walls, he needed to concentrate, blu decided to try once, soon he clapped a small hand with his wing

"okay, x-ray vision, focus, focus" replied blu with himself

with that blu concentrated his vision, he understood what he wanted to see, blu calmed his breath and focused further on, suddenly blu's vision changed completely he was able to see cars and through the cars passing the road, he saw through the walls of his home, soon blu put a smile on his beak seeing that he had succeeded, and soon blu mastered this power, blu calmed his vision and his vision soon returned to normal

Soon blu remembered that he had to fix the door of the cage before linda saw it, blu carefully get donw from the sink, and soon started to accelerate his steps towards the garage, but suddenly a sound of wind breaking was heard by blu, and before that he realized he was already in the garage, blu stopped running abruptly, but tripped over his feet

"ouch" yelled blu during his fall dropping some cans on the floor

Blu got up slowly, he was surprised and happy at the same time, he didn't know how he did it, but he knew very well the meaning of this

"wow, i'm fast, i'm very fast" said blu in himself with joy and proud, and remembering how he dodged the arrows

Blu ignored the fact of his new power, and searched for the tools around him, blu soon didn't find them, but suddenly the 'x ray vision' blu suddenly stung with his eyes, and with this vision he could see through everything, and soon he found the tools behind Linda's car, blu walked over and picked them up

Blu returned to the kitchen with the tools on his wings, he walked slowly in fear of his super speed appears again, then blu put them all on the floor and started hitting pin the wood, he hoped he could replace the door with painted wood, blu made two doors, one was a failed project with steel nails coming out and one was perfect

Blu soon went up to the kitchen sink, and walked over to his cage, he used a small screwdriver to remove and replace screws, in less than a few minutes it was ready, blu just had to paint the new door in his cage, blu abruptly came down from the kitchen sink, but he had forgotten the failed door design of the cage, and accidentally stepped on the steel nail abruptly, blu hadn't even felt the steel nail, but he had seen

"what?" replied blu seeing that the steel nail was totally bent

Blu thought it was very strange, but he started to think that it was part of his body, and it intrigued him and made him happier, but soon he thought what could have given or caused so many doms like that, were temporary or permanent, blu needed to find out

Blu annoyed took the steel nails again, blu had caught the steel nail and a hammer, and puted his wing against the floor, blu put the steel nail on his wing, he hesitated for a moment to hit, but he needed to be sure, blu took a deep breath and hit the hammer in the steel nail, the sound of thunderous metal was heard, and blu with his eyes closed, there was no pain at all, but the nail had bent over

"this is very strange" said blu analyzing his wing

suddenly a door opening was heard, and layla and ken had arrived laughing and landed on the floor blu suddenly smiled and walked over to his siblings

"layla, ken, there is something very strange happening to me" said blu

blu's siblings looked at him stoping laughing, when blu looked at his brother, a theory came to his mind, ken had found a strange stone, it could be the cause of his powers he thought

"Listen to me Layla, Ken, I hope you love me as much as I love you" replied Blu, changing it to a serious tone

"what is this conversation about, of course we love you" said layla a little irritated

"that's right little brother" said ken giving layla a little push

blu then sighed

"layla, ken, that stone did something to me, I'm different" said blu worried

soon the looks of ken and layla became more concerned

"what ?, different, how different?" asked ken

"remember, when I dodge those arrows today?" asked blu

"oh of course, the suppose, mom they are exaggerating I was not this fast" said layla in a sarcastic tone

Blu just shrank his face in shame

"well ... i tried to be humble, but that stone gives me super powers" said blu closing his eyes tightly

blu's siblings tried to hold their laughter in their beaks, but blu knew they wanted to laugh, so ken recovered his posture

"powers ... well ... what kind of powers?" said ken trying not to laugh

Blu was indignant with the attitude of his siblings, and walked to a small drawer, he soon took a small knife, the laughter soon disappeared from the faces of layla and ken

"blu put that down, this is not a toy" said layla

Soon ken tried to move forward to pick up blu's knife from him, but blu moved away and made a gesture with his wing, ken stepped back a little

"trust me, let me show you" said blu

Blu suddenly thrust the knife into his chest, and the knife had shattered into pieces, layla screamed in fear that blu was hurt, but soon they saw that blu was fine and without any scratches

"my goodness" shouted ken

"see, not even a scratch" said blu frustrated

layla came over and touched blu's chest gently, to make sure there was no injury

"now I need you to answer me, this stone you have found, it has already had contact with me before?" said blu confused

"no never, actually i never heard indications that these stones did something like that with anyone, a long time ago there was a meteor rain, but they were not radioactive" said ken confused

Blu soon walked to the door, and his brothers looked confused

"Where are you going?" asked ken

"find out where this stone came from and what it does" said blu taking a scarf

"I'm going with you, give me a scarf as well" said Ken

ken soon took another scarf and wrapped it around his neck

"what?, are you guys nuts, this late at night, and mom will be here soon" said layla

but soon layla felt defeated and went after them

**OUT OF HOME**

Blu and his siblings flew to the same less snowy place, where ken had found the stone, blu left his brother's coast and looked around and no sign of the stone

"you see it somewhere?" asked blu

"no, and you?" asked layla

Blu soon blinked and his vision became different he was seeing through everything, there were rocks in the place, but nothing that looked like the one they were looking for

"its not here" said blu disabling his x ray vision

Blu's siblings looked at him with dismayed eyes, and the wind grew stronger

"How do you know that?" asked ken

Blu looked at them with a smile

"x-ray vision" said blu pointing to his own eyes

his brothers almost jumped in surprise

"wait, what ?, x-ray vision, do you have x-ray vision?" asked layla

Blu just smiled looking towarsd again, blu was not feeling the effects of the cold wind, but his brothers were already hugging each other to warm up, blu realized that he would have to be faster

"you can catch me up on your flight?" asked blu

Blu's brothers looked at him confused

"you don't know how to fly" replied ken

"well ... i never tested it" finished blu

Blu suddenly accelerated his steps with all his speed, suddenly the sound of wind breaking again, without realizing blu was running at high speed again, he could see the city and the woods as a blur, soon blu arrived in a place with several stones, blu abruptly stopped its run, but fell to the ground again

"'huh 'i need to improve this" said blu with a small laugh

Blu got up and looked around, he could see the stone clearly, it was really the ken had thrown, blu smiled and approached the stone, but soon it started to sparkle again, blu started to gasp and feel weak and pain, it was like having a cancer inside his body

Blu stepped away from the stone, and accidentally stepped on a branch that a bore pierced his foot

"ouch, I thought i was invulnerable!" said blu massaging his feet

but soon everything was clear, blu looked at this stone, and thought, 'this is it this stone, it weakens me, it takes away my powers, well it makes sense if it gave it to me it can take away' thought blu, blu stood there for ten minutes waiting for his siblings to arrive, suddenly he heard his brothers flapping wings, and they land beside him

"super Speed, you have super speed, that explains why you are so fast" said ken smiling

soon they all looked at the stone

"oh look you found it" said layla

soon layla took a stone, but soon she saw that she was fine and felt nothing different

"see blu, no powers, no poison" said layla smiling indicating that the stone did not empower her

soon the stone began to be pulled from layla's feet by an invisible force, the stone pointed towards an uninhabited cave, and suddenly a white crystal appears inside the stone, blu suddenly stopped feeling the effects of the stone, soon all the siblings went towards where the stone took them

after walking for a few seconds, they entered the cave, the white crystal was brilliant and illuminated their way, so the crystal's brightness became so great that layla was forced to release it, suddenly the crystal flew quickly through the cave and stayed in wall

and then a figure similar to a bird of the same color that blu appeared in front of everyone, the crystal light illuminated the bird as a type of hologram

"welcome ... if you are seeing this thats because i don't exist anymore" replied the bird

soon everyone felt more confident and less afraid, blu, layla and ken could see that the bird was a female

"come closer ... the one they call blu" said the female

the siblings looked at each other, blu hesitated a little, but soon he approached

"who are you, and how do you know my name?" said blu suspiciously

the bird just smiled

"my name is lilian, i'm from a different planet, our home planet is called krypton, blu ... i'm your mother" said lilian with a smile

Blu was surprised as he just heard, his brothers were pouting

"no, no this is not true, i'm an earthling" said blu trying to deny

"my son, at by now you must have powers beyond mortal's understanding, our planet would be destroyed by the great red sun, we had to send you to this planet ... loki" said lilian with tears in her eyes

Blu was confused and surprised by what he had heard and everything was so confusing for him, but it is clear that his powers did not come from the stone

"what did you call me?" asked blu confused

"you are a descendant of the great law-liel, your father and my husband, your name is loki" replied lilian

suddenly the hologram disappeared, and the cave was dark again, blu just looked at his siblings with tears in their eyes

Blu and his brothers returned home, blu told his mother what he had discovered, he expected total rejection from his family, but that is not what happened.


	5. a trip to rio

Blu and his siblings returned home, blu told his mother what he had discovered, he expected total rejection from his family, but that is not what happened

Blu was on the roof of his home, he was looking at the stars, his conclusion was that exist aliens, himself was one, his mother saw how shaken her son was, and she climbed on the roof and sat next to him, they stayed quiet a few minutes just looking at the sky

"'tired sigh' my handsome boy, how are you?" asked sarah forcing a smile

Blu looked down he was clearly sad

"I must confess I'm very ... surprised, I really wanted to be normal" said blu

sarah looked at her son, but she saw no difference between blu, layla and ken, in the eyes of a mother, he was always her son

"my precious boy, I ... I want you to know, that I never saw a difference between you and your siblings, and I don't see it now, with or without these powers, earthling or not, you are still my son, and I remain accepting you, and i know your father would too" said sarah with a smile

Blu looked at his mother and gave her a hug, sarah was happy with her son's hug, she really meant everything she feels about blu, and blu was still blu, with or without powers

Sarah returned inside, blu stayed a few more minutes on the roof, still looking at the stars

**INSIDE HOME**

Blu took a few more minutes and then he returned inside, and saw his siblings and his mother smiling at him, blu looked at them with a weak smile, he had a box on his wings

"my brother, i want you to know, you always did and it will always be part of our family, with or without powers" said ken approaching blu

"and we must confess, it is very nice to have a super powerful brother" said layla smiling

Blu soon lifted his face, and soon his siblings noticed the box on his wings

"as proof of my love and trust, i will give it to you" said blu handing over the box

Layla took the small box, and opened it to see what was inside, and it was a meteor stone, it started to glow in a green tone, and blu started to feel the pains again, blu kept standing for a few seconds, but soon he fell on the ground

"close it" replied blu faintly

Layla obeyed and closed the box, and then blu stood up

"for some reason these meteor fragments weaken me, with that thing around me I am as vulnerable as someone normal" said blu

"we don't need something like that" said sarah behind everyone

Blu looked at his mother

"I know, but keep it, if necessary, it would make me feel better" said blu

suddenly all the brothers and sarah hugged each other, blu felt everyone's safety in his wings, and maybe powers are not a curse

**ONE YEAR LATER**

on a snowy morning, but with fresh air, blu wakes up his owner linda with an imitation of car alarm coming from his beak, blu's siblings and their mother left on a trip away, linda woke up in the morning with the noise of blu

"'little laughs' good morning blu" said linda touching on blu's beak

Blu acted like a normal bird every morning, it was like his powers did not even exist, they used them from time to time, blu did what he does every morning with his human companion, brushing his beak, playing with his carts imitating a cirene police, helping Linda with the books on her computer, it was another day in the life of a normal teenage bird, but a year had passed, blu was now a total master of his powers, he improved his super speed, he found out he had heat vision and improved it to the extreme he could control the slightest spark if he wanted to

His body had improved its resistance to the maximum, now the greatest inteson heat of the fire was like a gentle breeze in his feathers, and even the greatest pains caused by attack or accidents, were only a slight nudge in his body, his strength had improved so much that even the heaviest thing he could lift was as light as a feather

Blu was in his cage reading a flight book on airplanes, linda was arguing with her mother about a travel process

"ok mom, I would love to go, but who's going to keep blu?" asked linda

Blu with his super hearing could hear the voice of linda's mother

"oh linda he is an animal, look for a kennel or whatever" said linda's mother

Blu gave a small laugh, and soon deactivated his super-hearing

"Mom, there are no kennels, for macaws, here is your hot chocolate blu" said linda putting the cup with cookies on the counter

Blu raised his head and gave a squank, saying he was happy

"the way you like it" said linda returning to talk to her mother

Blu soon opened his cage and went towards the mug with hot chocolate, but before he could drink it, a man slipping in the snow grabbed a bench

"macaw?" replied the man

The man was amazed, he couldn't take his eyes off the bird, blu just watched the man, soon the man started walking towards him shouting the same distorted phrase 'macaw, macaw, macaaaaw' and suddenly the man hit the glass, in this case linda saw this, the man got up from the ground and entered the book store

"hmmf, for sure I was not born for this penguin climate" said the man trying to warm his hands

"you came to buy any book?" asked linda innocently

books?, no, no, I traveled ten thousand kilometers to find him" said the man pointing to the blu

Blu just arched a confused expression, linda and tulio talked for a few minutes, tulio tried to communicate with blu, which obviously blu didn't understand, but soon he got to the point, why he was there

"until we knew, the species was extinct, but look at that, blu is the last male of the his species" said tulio

linda and blu looked surprised

"and recently we found a female, and what we want is to bring the two together to mate, and save the species" said tulio

"did you even consider the fact that i am an alien?" said blu aloud

but for humans it was like a complaint squank

"oh of course, when can she come?" asked linda ignoring the blu squank

"come?, no, no, no, she's in Brazil, blu has to go to rio de janeiro" replied tulio in a cheerful tone

and of course linda was confused and frightened by the doctor's answer, she leaned back away

"oh aoh, rio?, brazil ... no, no, i never parted with him" said linda putting blu over the global map

Blu analyzed the distance between the United States and Brazil, he was not really impressed

"mocking breath' it's not that far, I'm fast enough to get in there in five minutes" said blu

"he needs me" replied linda picking up blu again

tulio walked closer to her, they had a conversation about how blu would be, and how they would do it, but linda explained that blu didn't know how to fly, but tulio decided to do a test and threw blu in the air but blu fell to the ground, angry linda thanked the doctor but expelled him from the bookstore

"If we don't do this all the species, it will be extinct" said tulio handing a card to linda

linda looked sadly at the card

"just think about it, ok?" said tulio before leaving

**AT NIGHTFALL**

Blu was concerned about his inability to fly, but he was more concerned about the relationship he would have with his own species, blu paced thoughtfully

"oh, cheese and sprinckles, what do I do, I have to learn how to fly, I don't want to go, what if she doesn't like me, and worse what if I hurt her when we are... ah cheese and sprinckles" said blu even more angry

Blu quickly walked to the door and opened the handle, he looked at the moonlight and the freezing wind, blu had taken a gps from his kitchen drawer before leaving, blu took it and typed the name of a state into the gps

"okay, a quick visit to brazil" said blu

suddenly blu forced him to run faster than the speed of the sound, blu was fast enough to run on water, blu looked little at his gps trying to find the location, blu was soon on the other side of the world, it took less than five minutes for him to arrive in rio de janeiro

**RIO DE JANEIRO**

Blu looked around a street near the beaches's sand, blu didn't know where to go, he felt he needed to see her, blu soon closed his eyes and concentrated, he heard several different voices, but he knew one in specific and it was tulio's voice

"let's take care of these wounds, jewel tends to be violent" said tulio

Blu when heard tulio's voice, he knew where it was coming from, he ran again, and in less than five seconds he was already there, blu looked at tulio and some other men leaving the clinic, blu walked a few centimeters to the side and saw a large part of the back of the room, ir was what represented an artificial cage

Blu soon focused his vision on the room, and saw through the walls, what shocked blu was the figure inside there, a female who looked like him, she was sleeping peacefully

"wow, she is beautiful, she... she looks like an angel" said blu dreamily looking at her

after a few minutes of standing there, blu came back from his trance, and ran back to minnessota

**BACK TO MINESSOTA**

Blu was so in his trance, that his body was running by itself, soon blu realized that he had already got in home and tried to stop his super speed, but It didn't succeed, and soon blu climbed on top of the shelf unintentionally, but blu managed to stop his speed, but had fallen and wrapped himself in some light ropes

hearing that noise linda came down scared

"blu?" asked linda

then blu gave a smile stuck on many strings, the next morning linda had a frank conversation with blu, and really blu and linda decided what was right to do, and so they decided to travel to rio, blu was preparing his Portuguese dictionary, and soon he saw it written in his travel cage

'good luck bird of steel'

"hehe ken, just you to do such a thing" said blu in a low tone

**RIO DE JANEIRO**

Blu and linda traveled by plane to rio, blu was enjoying the trip, with so many powers, the fact that he didn't know how to fly didn't bother him at all, linda was putting on sunscreen, so a big commotion started on the street, along with a truck that had brought more bird injured, blu just looked at everyone inside the truck and really felt sorry, then blu started to hear a bird singing over his cage

"eae tudo bom(hello man how are you doing)" said nico

Blu soon knocked over his dictionary

"How are things partnering?" said blu trying to do his accent

the birds looked at blu with a confused look

"and did you come to carnival?" asked nico with a smile

"I actually came to meet, a girl" said blu blushing

"oh a girl, i'm going to give you an advice" said nico

blu just twisted his gaze

"guys, I appreciate the advice, but I'm worried that I won't be able to ... control myself" Blu said frankly

the birds looked confused at blu

"control yourself?" asked Pedro

Blu gave a weak and worried smile

"well it may not seem like it, but i ... am very ... strong, and i'm afraid i might...

"okay we understand my friend, my advice is, let her feel that you are there for her, let her feel your being, when they become one, you will feel like you are able to control anything" said nico in deep feeling

Soon the gipe started to move again, and blu was thinking about the words of the young yellow canary, after a few minutes blu and linda arrived at the clinic, blu was calm, but nervous at the same time, he was very concerned about the safety of his companion, blu saw many birds recovering from their pain, blu even wished him well for a cockatoo that looked strange for him

"where is jewel?" asked linda

"oh she's in a very special place just for her, she is a very free spirited bird" said tulio

"I am the one who says it" said a doctor with his bruised face

Blu remained in his calm state, but he was very nervous inside, tulio soon tried to keep the blu feathers tidy, but because of his powers they remained in the same place, and this was strange for humans

before blu entered the artificial cage, linda looked written on the blu cage

"bird? of steel?" practically screamed linda

"thanks ken" said blu in a sarcastic tone

**ARTIFICIAL CAGE**

suddenly they opened the cage door, and tulio pushed blu in, blu remained calm as the lights came on, blu started walking forward, soon he was close to an earthy corner, and with his super-hearing he could hear kilometers in the distance, he heard a flapping of wings approaching fast

Blu used his x-ray vision, and saw through the leaves, soon he saw the blue figure approaching him, then she flew quickly towards blu trying to attack him, but blu swerved to the side, he raised his wings trying to calm her down

the bird had an open beak, he was the first bird to predict her movements, she couldn't believe it

"(quem é vocé o que esta fazendo aqui?)who are you, what are you doing here?" asked jewel

"my name is blu, it is like cheese" said blu

Jewel just arched a confused expression

"you look like me" said jewel

"I just look like you, believe it" said blu in a low tone

jewel was intrigued by the new bird, she didn't know why he was there, but what she heard was what caught her attention

"Listen, before you came here, I heard one of them calling you... bird of steel, what does that mean?, is steel your name?" asked jewel in a sarcastic tone

"oh, no, this is a nickname of minessota" said blu

jewel sighed, and took blu's wing

"come on, we don't have much time" said jewel

Jewel pulled blu's wing, and soon he followed, jewel flew over the branches, and when she wasn't looking, blu used his super speed to get there in a second

"Are you ready?" asked jewel in a happy tone

**IN ANOTHER ROOM**

linda and tulio was looking at the cameras

"lets give them a little privacy" said tulio

linda soon accepted the invitation and left the room with tulio, linda was still worried about blu, but tulio assured her that blu would be safe

**BACK TO ARTIFICIAL CAGE**

Blu had nico's words in his mind, he took a deep breath and walked bravely, and soon he tried to kiss jewel

"oh hi, what are you doing" shouted angry jewel

Blu took a few steps back

"I ... I ... I tried to make you comfortable, I tried to show that I care, but to not let the conversation die ... what are you doing" asked blu confused

Jewel put one of her feathers on the leaves, and pushed away

"I'm trying to... escape" said jewel

soon blu realized that he, had failed to notice the thoughts of jewel

oh, escape, escape, it was what i was trying when i ... that thing i was..." said blu

he soon realized that he had made a mistake

"wait, wait, wait, did you actually think we were gonna to kiss, we just met" shouted jewel

Blu took steps back

"no, no, it wasn't that way" said blu quickly

"you think what?, just because you have some cute feathers i would be crazy by you?" said jewel irritated

"i know how my feathers look, but I'm not that kind of bird" said blu nervous

Suddenly, a globe of dance clubs appeared in front of the two birds

'say you, say me'

"and look, I also had nothing to do with that, but I confess that the music is very beautiful" said blu enjoying the music

Jewel just pouted angrily, seeing that blu started singing that song

"sing it lionel" said blu

Then blu finished that sentence, jewel attacked him with a flight, putting his claw around his neck, but blu hadn't moved an inch from the place, a creak of metal and booming sound of metal collision was heard, before blu could realize jewel was already lying on the branch gasping in pain, blu hadn't even moved

The pain that jewel was feeling, was of her own impact against blu, her claws it hurts and it was bleeding a little, soon she came to the conclusion that the bird that it was in front of her, was extremely strong and fighting would not be wise, and really jewel started to understand that bird's nickname

"sign of pain' 'my goodness ...

"my god, i'm sorry" said blu

"'sigh of pain' you really look like you're made of steel...

Blu approached her, and jewel was afraid of a male for the first time, she tried to walk away

"are you okay?" asked blu

"no, I mean yes ... just, don't come near me and we won't have a problem ok" said jewel irritated and in pain

soon jewel got up and walked away from blu on her flight

"oh stupid, stupid, stupid" replied blu hitting his own head

and so they ended the night, jewel was so afraid of the bird, she was thinking how he could be so strong, with that appearance, his strength made her anger look like nothing, and that made her very afraid, more afraid of any human beings.


	6. just a few to a kryptorian

at the same night, in the artificial cage, everything was quiet, jewel was resting for a while before returning to try to escape from that place, blu pretended to be sleeping lying in a small corner with leaves, when he noticed that jewel was sleeping blu got up slowly

Blu soon walked to the first place he had entered, blu soon saw the metal wall he had come from, without waking up jewel, blu put one of his feet on the big metal and raises it as if it were a feather, blu soon used his super speed to go outside and go through the bodyguard

**OUT OF THERE**

Blu took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air outside, he looked out, and he wasn't feeling any fear, why would he? he is invulnerable, blu walked calmly into the forest, looking around, he had in mind that he would have to return to the cage so that jewel would not miss him, blu soon saw a cave ahead, and for some reason he decided to enter

**INSIDE THE CAVE**

Blu could see clearly, after a few minutes, and soon an hologram of light started to appear for blu at the cave entrance, blu soon recognized the bird, but did not understand how she was there

Blu approached her slowly, with a confused look

"Mother?" asked blu confused

The bird just smiled at blu, its feathers glittered over its head

"hello loki" replied the female

Blu shook his head even more confused

"How are you here?, I mean, I saw you in a minissota... but here is Brazil" said blu confused

"the krypton's crystal created the connection i expected to have with you, no matter where you go, i will be around" said lilian

Blu just looked away sadly

"Loki, my son, what's wrong?" Asked lilian confused

Blu suddenly looked at his mother forming a fake smile, and his sad expression was gone

"I have questions, about who I am ... why am I here, why I was normal, but now I'm so strong" said blu even more confused

but suddenly the most important question came to his mind

"Are you real?, because from what I remember, you said you were dead" replied blu crossing his wings

"loki, my dear son, you can ask me any questions you want, but i'm just a hologram, but it's like i ... or i mean she was here, i'm such a real hologram, it's almost like being alive" said lilian looking around

Blu soon thought about following through with his questions, he couldn't take long

"when I was younger than I am now, I hurt myself, I felt pain, I bled, but now, I am...

"invulnerable?" said lilian completing his sentence

Blu soon thought that it was common for everyone from his planet, because it didn't make sense lilian to know that

"you must be about fifteen years old by now, as older you get stronger you get, your strength and powers will only increase, when you were younger it was like a normal earthling" said lilian

"another question, why did the meteorite stones make me weak in minnesota?" asked blu making gestures

lilian took a deep breath

"in our world, we are not invulnerable, these meteorite stones are fragments of our destroyed planet, but on other planets, these fragments become a poison and in the presence of someone of our race these stones start to shine in some color, in krypton they are common and even beautiful, but on other planets I advise you to stay away from them" said lilian pointing to blu

"our planet was called krypton right?, what is the name of our race?" asked blu already knowing the answer

"we call ourselves kryptorians, the creatures there are there are no different from humans, just like us, but we look like these birds of the earth, but we are very different, and answering your other question, we send you on a meteor to save you from the destruction of our planet" said lilian already knowing blu's other question

Blu was still thoughtful, but soon he waved and walked out of the cave

"I have to go now" said blu following to the exit

soon lilian disappeared, blu soon used his super speed to get back inside the cage

**INSIDE THE ARTIFICIAL CAGE**

Blu saw that jewel was still resting, blu soon went to a corner of leaves, and tried to get some sleep, he was no longer sure what he was doing there, at least his doubts were taken

After a few hours, blu heard banging and squeaking and metal breaking sound inside the cage, and that was a very annoying noise, blu had two leaves in his eyes, he was still sleepy, soon he realized who was making the noise, blu stood up still sleepy looking at where the noise was coming from

"huh, stop it ... please look, I need to sleep" replied blu still tired

"oi I'm sorry sleepyhead, I'm trying to escape" said jewel furiously dropping the stone and trying to force the iron even more

Blu couldn't understand the point of that wild bird, but she intrigued him

"escape?, why this cage is great?" replied blu looking around

Jewel was frustrated by that bird's words

"great?, oh yeah I forgot you are a pet, saying this suits you, you would never understand" said jewel returning to her work

Those words of jewel made him angry, but he tried to remain calm, for blu he seemed to be in a world made of glass

"what?, you called me what?, look I'm not a pet, I'm a companion, you can call me a nerd, blue one, or even loki if you want, but not a pet" said blu turning around

Jewel was intrigued by a word he had said, she looked back confusedly

"Loki?, look just to make it clear, loki, because of them I lost everything, I can't trust them, and loki is much more cooler name than blu" said jewel

Blu just lay in his corner ignoring her, jewel for a moment did not understand what was going on inside that bird's head, he was strange and mysterious, but that didn't lessen her anger at him

"do you want to know something more, i don't like many birds, but i hate you even more, pet" said jewel irritated

with the last word blu became even more irritated, and almost lost his control

"right... that's enough" said blu giving a cold look to jewel

Jewel used to be tough, but she remembered what had happened in a short time ago, blu's cold gaze froze her body to her soul, jewel unintentionally turned away from blu, blu soon walked up to her quickly climbing the tree, the two were face to face, jewel did her best to hide her fear, she didn't know what blu could do to her

"do you want to escape?, let me show you something" said blu walking up to the metal bars

Jewel just crossed her wings, seeing what he was going to do, blu leaned to the side and put his two feet on the grid, jewel didn't believe blu would do that, she gave a sadistic smile

Blu soon raised the bars to the top, stretching them to the maximum, the jewel's mocking smile disappeared completely, she was open-beak, blu soon left the bars and walked down

Jewel flew quickly to her freedom, but inside the ventilation shaft, she stopped for a moment feeling guilty for what she had said, she felt obliged to call him to come with her, but her body acted differently from her thoughts , and jewel went on to her freedom

Blu lay there, he expected to sleep again, but it didn't, blu was astonished by jewel alone outside, he couldn't help but think about her

Suddenly the blue bird heard a ringing in his ear, blu got up quickly and looked around his cage still hearing the buzz, suddenly blu closed his eyes slowly, with his super hearing he could hear the beating of an agitated heart, and a heavy breath, blu soon opened his eyes recognizing the voice

"Jewel" said blu

Blu soon moved as fast as a bullet, it was a matter of seconds before he got there

**ANY PLACE FOREST AIR**

Jewel was surrounded by four birds of different species, a red bird admired jewel that was lying on the ground

"we just have to keep you here princess" said the bird in a hoarse voice

Jewel was unable to fly, there was no chance for her to go far, what she could do there was to die fighting, jewel suddenly prepared to attack, but soon she saw a figure behind the red bird

"that's not how a lady is treated" said blu looking seriously at the birds

Jewel was happy to see blu, but she was also unsure if blu could deal with everyone, when the red bird saw blu, he went after blu and punched blu with his foot on blu's face, blu remained standing with a direct punch in its beak, the bird retreated its foot grunting in pain

Soon blu caught the bird with his foot and threw him into a tree, the second bird tried to attack with a punch from his foot, but blu pushed the bird's foot with his, and the bird flew back on impact, a bird came from behind holding a stone

"Jewel, are you okay?" asked blu approaching jewel

"blu, watch out" shouted jewel

And suddenly the bird attacked blu's head with the stone, but only a metal noise was heard, and blu had barely moved, blu soon looked at the bird and pushed him away, jewel had her beak open, it seemed like that blue bird hadn't even made an effort to fight them, blu soon walked over to the third bird to ask questions

Soon blu started to feel a weakness and pain in his body, his breathing became heavy, blu looked towards the bird and saw a stone shining in a green tone

"but ... how ..." said blu taking steps back

suddenly blu was trapped on the ground by claws on his neck, blu had hit his head, and his breathing was still weak, suddenly one of the birds picked up jewel and pressed her to the groujd

"blu" shouted worried jewel

Blu seemed to be dying on the ground, and soon he was unconscious, the bird that was holding him was a cockatoo

"nah, you fools, how could you lose to such a weakling?" replied the cockatoo

Jewel made her look even more worried, then the cockatoo saw the stone shining near the bird and took it

"hmmm, what a beautiful stone, I'll keep it" said the cockatoo coming out of blu

"we will take them both, they must be worth a fortune" finished the red bird

And then blu and jewel were taken from that place, but how a krypton stone was in that country, how could it be there?.


	7. world into ashes

later that same night, blu was unconscious, jewel was looking around, when blu started to wake up, and jewel soon noticed that he was conscious

"hey you're still alive" said jewel

Blu got up but he was staggered, jewel came over and held him to keep him from falling

"hey, hey, take it easy, we don't want you to pass out again" said jewel holding blu

"ouch, my head, where are we?" said blu not recognizing the place

Jewel looked around before speaking

"well after you passed out, we were taken by a human, he put us in that cage" said jewel

"Why am I so weak?" said blu to himself

Jewel soon made a scratch with her beak, in the fabric of the cage, and saw that they were approaching a door

"oh how i want to go back, to my cage, with my mirror, my swing, oh the rattle, i miss my rattle" said blu making gestures

Blu soon got angry and went next to jewel

"enough let's get out of here" said blu putting both of his feet in the cage

Jewel moved away a little, and hoped that blu would be able to bend the grid, then blu forced the grid to the maximum, his grunts of strength were increasing, but the cage remained the same, so blu moved away a little dizzy

"damn it" practically shouted blu walking away

When blu walked away, he took two steps back before almost falling, but jewel held him again, then blu sat up panting tiredly, jewel thought about asking him to try again, but blu was in no condition

Soon they entered the house, jewel had asked blu to pretend to be dead, they heard the voices of their kidnappers arguing and shouting, then one of them took the cloth out of the cage

"what?" replied the surprised man

Soon he opened the cage, and took jewel in his hand, and showed it severely in his hand, while jewel was with her limp body

"didn't i say I needed the birds alive, say it Fernando, they seem alive to you, huh" said the man with a shout in his last sentence

suddenly jewel launched an attack with her beak on the man's finger, who grunted and let out quickly, as jewel flew through the room in despair, he saw a crack of light, which was the way of her salvation

"jewel" shouted blu

soon blu started to feel the same weakness and pain in his body, he moved back a few centimeters

"damn it" replied blu in a low tone and in pain

When jewel tried to escape through the crack window, a bird caught her quickly, forcing her by the neck on the wooden counter

"hello, pretty bird, what's the problem, the cockatoo caught your tongue huh" said nigel sadistically

"nigel ... alives" said the man interrupting

soon the cockatoo looked at him with his evil look again

"we are not done yet, ok?" said nigel holding jewel again

Soon nigel flew across the room with jewel on his feet towards the cage, and threw her very hard on the wall of the cage, jewel recovered vaguely, and looked at blu beside her, who was in agony of pain for no reason

"blu?" asked jewel worried

Jewel remained unanswered, blu tried to look around feeling the weakness and pain in his body, soon he realized that the cockatoo held the meteor stone, which was why he was so weak

"oh the last blue macaws of their species, they are worth a fortune" said the man putting a chain on the feet of blu and jewel

Soon the boy was sent to take them to another room, he took the cage of blu and jewel to a room full of birds, and hung them on a hook, blu was already recovering from the pain, but his strength remained useless

After two hours, blu's strength had not recovered, jewel was pacing anxiously, blu remained in his corner with his eyes closed, and jewel was concerned

"blu, are you okay?" asked jewel

the look blu gave to jewel was serious and lifeless, that look already indicated that he was not well, they needed to get out of that place, blu after a few seconds tried to get up, but soon the pain appeared again, and blu looked at the entrance of the room and saw the cockatoo with a chicken bone

After tormenting the little bird, nigel flew sterically hitting the cage of the young birds, blu was still in his corner with his eyes closed trying to avoid the stone

"'grunt of pain' the pain is killing me" said blu in a low tone, jewel didn't seem to hear

The bird spent time singing a song of what it was like in the past, while blu agonized more and more

"I will make you, ugly, too" said the bird grabbing jewel by the neck

And then he practically throws her in the corner of the cage

"sweet nightmares" said nigel putting the stone roughly on top of a cage

The stone was wettably away from the blu and jewel's cage, but it was enough to cause blu pain, blu was breathing heavily and loudly

"une ... ssesary, scary ... but ... unessesary" replied blu tired

Jewel kept pacing, even more nervously

"hmm, blu, since you are very strong, could you break this cage?" said jewel nervously

Soon she looked at blu and saw that he was very tired, but he couldn't even stand

"hey, are you sick ?, what is it?" asked jewel in a sweet tone

Soon jewek started to rest a bit, blu suddenly tried to walk to the end of the cage, jewel realizing this helped him quickly, soon blu was close to the lock, using his beak, blu unlocked the door

"you managed to open it?" asked jewel surprised

Blu just nodded weakly, then jewel flew quickly to the gallows pulling blu, blu's foot had caught in the cage, and the cage made a loud, thundering noise when it collided with the wall, then blu's foot broke free and the two started to fall in free fall, because blu is not flying

Jewel tried to stay a few seconds in the air, but the weight of blu was much greater than her strenght, suddenly jewel hit her head on the slab of a house and became unconscious, blu like a breath of life he woke up quickly and everything was back in his body, blu seeing that they were falling and saw that jewel could get hurt, blu held her on his wings and decided to protect her from falling with his own body

in what went well, because blu soon crashed to the ground, and got up quickly without any injury, blu held jewel with his wings, then blu looked back and saw that the men and cockatoo were after him

"the birds" said the man

Blu soon ran with jewel on his wings, and easily outwitted humans, but the cockatoo was persistent, blu saw no alternative, suddenly blu used his super speed taking jewek to a place out of sight

"how is this possible" said nigel with an open beak

Somewhere in the forest

Blu soon stopped running abruptly, the winds and leaves continued after his run, blu soon put jewel on the ground gently, but one of his wings held her head, blu soon worried about jewel and used his x-ray vision to see if she had fractures, soon jewel's body became as transparent as glass, and luckily jewel was fine

Blu gave a sigh of relief, and suddenly jewel started to wake up, then she opened her eyes and saw that blu was holding her

"hmm blu?" asked jewel blushing a little

Blu quickly stood up, and looked at her seriously

"I'm glad you're okay" said blu

Blu soon looked at the chain at his feet, and decided it was time to take it off, but soon he realized that jewel was looking, and bending a cage is different from breaking a steel chain, blu decided it was better to leave it for another moment

Jewel got up from the ground, and walked straight ahead ignoring what had happened, then she pulled blu quickly, blu felt a certain chill on her spine, despite so much power the jungle still scared him

"ha, what did I touch?" said blu scared

"a twig" replied jewel more seriously

after another second blu asked again

"and now?" shouted blu scared

"it's just a stone" said jewel nervously

So blu had felt something walking on his skin

"there's a spider on my back" said blu freezing with fear

"oh do you want to stop it, it's just a leaf" said jewel

suddenly blu became more scared and turned with everything, the spider that was on his back suddenly flew in the air, blu hit it with his wing, the spider went flying and crashed against the wall and practically it had burst

"wow" said jewel surprised and scared

After blu had recovered his breath and stopped fidgeting, jewel had an important question on her mind

"blu, speaking of your back, are you okay?, don't you feel pain?" asked jewel examining blu, for the attack blu took from the bird bandit

"oh no, no, i don't feel anything" said blu smiling

Jewel made her look confused

"blu you were hit by a stone in your back, it should be hurting a lot" said jewel even more confused

Blu soon saw the looks that jewel was giving him, and he decided to play the game

"well ... I mean just a little" said blu touching his back

Jewel immediately sighed

"Come on, we need to find a safe place to spend the night" said jewel

"safe?, safe?...

Before blu could speak, a meteor stone was right in front of him, blu took a step back with a grunt of pain, and jewel stopped abruptly

"Look let's stay in a tree, ok, you first" said jewel pointing to a tree

Blu took a few steps back, pulling jewel slowly, and avoiding getting close to the shiny green stone

"oh no, no, no, i would be more comfortable in something done by the human being, how about up there" said blu looking at a construction

Soon blu and jewel approached the place

"I don't believe that I will have to carry you up there" said jewel in um mocking tone

"carry me? ... let me show you a deal" said blu

After a short discussion and games, the blue birds climbed to the top of the building, then blu jewel sat next to each other

They stayed a few minutes quiet enjoying the moonlight, until jewek decided to break the silence

"blu, why were you so weak before?" asked jewel

Blu thought about what to say before opening his beak

"I don't know, that cockatoo must have done something to me" said blu lying

a few more seconds passed

"Do you have a family?" asked jewel already knowing about the human

"I have a mother, a brother and a sister, but I'm adopted" said blu with a smile

Jewel just laughed again

"you said...

"my real name is loki" said blu already knowing jewel's question

Jewel then remained silent, blu felt it was wise to tell more about about him to jewel, but of course omitting some facts

"jewel?" asked blu sweetly

"yeah?" replied the female

Blu soon sighed

"when I was younger, the place where I lived was a large and a vast forest, one day the world I lived in turned to ashes, so for my parents could save me, they let me be caught by smugglers, but when I was being transported, my box fell from their vehicle, so linda found me" said blu remembering things

Jewel had been fascinated by the history of blu, soon she saw that she made a bad judgment on blu

"linda thought it would be better if i had maternal ties with someone of my kind, but we are the last ones that exist, so linda did what she could, and left me under the care of a family of scarlet macaws, one day my adoptive father, died trying to protect me, trying to protect us" finalized blu

Jewel felt tears form on her face, blu's story was similar to her, and that left her with even more pain, so blu made her look serious

"jewel?, fifteen years ago there was a meteor rain in moose lake, was there something similar here?" asked blu

Jewel thought for a while before saying, and soon she started to remember past facts

"Now that you mentioned, when this meteor rain happened, it was a year before I was born, but soon my parents told me that this meteor raim had happened in almost the whole world, so it was a great phenomenon" said jewel

Blu soon thought again, now it made sense why there were kryptonites in Brazil too, and that made him more intrigued and confused

"why the question blu?" asked jewel confused

"huh nothing, I just think its interesting, you know, nerd thing" said blu lying

Jewel and blu made s laugh in unison

"look, blu is much cooler than loki, let's get some sleep, and thanks for saving me" said jewel

"well i will still end up staying awake a little bit, i still have a timezone of minessota" replied blu

Jewel just gave a smile

"good night" said the female leaning against the wood

"good night jewel ... good night dad" said blu looking at the sky

and soon the night was gone like smoke in the moonlight.


	8. who is the bird of steel

The next morning the birds blu and jewel got up early to decide how to remove this chain, blu had come up with an easy plan so that he could finally break it without suspicion

Jewel was trying to pull the stone by herself, with her beak and unsuccessfully the stone moved just a little while blu drew in the sand

"blu a little help here" said jewel with the rope in her beak

Blu soon got up and moved closer to jewel, he put his beak on the rope and pulled the stone as if it were a feather, jewel opened her beak again

"Yeah, you don't even make an effort" said jewel in a playful tone

Blu soon puted the rope on a branch that looked like a hook

"look, breaking this chain already" said jewel irritated

"okay, then we will find linda right?" asked blu

"look loki, don't take get me wrong, but no, you will find linda by yourself, as soon as the chain goes out I will be in the free in the jungle, okay?" asked jewel smiling

suddenly the rope broke and the stone swung towards jewel, the stone soon became free, and would fall into jewel, but blu pushed her quickly, and the stone crushed him

Jewel had fallen to the ground, but she got up quickly when she saw that blu had been crushed by the stone

"BLU" shouted jewel in despair

suddenly the stone was lifted and blu just pushed it aside, the stone had hit the ground making a rumbling sound

Jewel couldn't believe what she had seen

"how you...

"no matter, look the chain is loose" said blu showing the broken chain

Jewwl then ignored the broken chain

"that matters to me, how?, this stone is twice your weight, and you are without any injury, or ... how have you pushed this stone aside, as if it were a feather" said jewel confused

"first, the stone didn't touch me, but the chain, and I just pushed it with the rotating pin of the chain, nothing much, you see I said it would work" said Blu lying

Blu soon heard a noise coming from some trees around, blu activated his x-ray vision and saw that a figure similar to him was spying on them, but blu decided it was not the time for that

"well ... jewel, i think this is goodbye" said blu smiling

Blu extended his foot again

"no resentment?" asked blu

Jewel just smiled and extended her foot as well

"no resentment, take care lo... blu" finished jewel

Soon jewel flew into her open space celebrating her freedom, even without knowing what had happened, blu could only be happy for her, so a subject came up in her mind again, blu soon made his look serious and his breath was with an angry air, and blu like a flash disappeared into the air

**IN ANOTHER PLACE OF THE VAST FOREST**

The figure spying on blu was soon stopped by blu in front of him, the figure looked like a macaw, but had black colors in his eyes, the figure was impressed when he saw blu

"stop playing games, who are you, and why are you spying on me?" said blu angrily

The bird just gave a laugh

"well ... I wanted to know who's the bird of steel, I assume you are loki-liel, or am I wrong?" said the bird crossing his wings

Blu was surprised, could it be?, but blu could not arouse any suspicion

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know who you're looking for, but I'm not that loki-liel, excuse me" said blu trying to pass bird

The bird then placed one of its wings on blu's chest preventing him from passing

"We are not done yet, I really need to talk to you" said the bird

Blu ignored him and tried to pass it again, the angry bird pulled blu, and aggressively pushed him aside, blu noticed an extraordinary strenght in this bird and decided to fight back, blu used the physics to his advantage and turned the bird to the same side, then blu hurled him away

the bird hit several trees destroying them, then the bird got up and ran fast over blu, blu couldn't see the bird's movements and the bird pushed him away, that blu destroys even more trees, blu was dizzy, before he could lift the bird, the bird pressed him against a tree

"now calm down, look what we are doing here, if there were more inhabitants in this area they would already be dead and it would be our fault" the bird shouted angrily

"What are you?" shouted blu angrily

"I am Kryptorian, just like you" the bird shouted

Blu soon made a surprised face, it was what he thought, but was it he is afraid?


	9. ending

I feel my wings have broken in your hands

I feel the words unspoken inside

And they pull you under

And I will give you anything you want you know

You are all I wanted

All my dreams are fallin' down

Crawling around, around

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay, come on

I've been waiting for you

**-_TO_**** BE CONTINUED ON SEASON 2-**


End file.
